


When Alfred visits under the pretext of pancakes

by Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable moment, Alfred Being an Asshole, Anal Sex, Canada is kinda done with alfred's bullshit, Canada is not afraid to talk back, Dubious Consent, England probably has a heart attack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat/pseuds/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat
Summary: Alfred tells Matthew that all he wants are some homemade Canadian pancakes. Of course he lied. He's after something he thinks is much tastier...    and it's also Canadian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored. Very, very bored. This is what happens when I'm bored. I may be persuaded to continue this. I was on my tablet when I typed this, and I didn't look over it for spelling mistakes or grammar yet, so please forgive me. And if your an asshole, and you know it, I beg you please to refrain from commenting. There isn't anything you can tell that I don't already know. For instance, I know I'm going to hell. Please don't tell me, because, like I said, I already know this. 
> 
> Btw I published this on wattpad. Because why not.

America sat on the tan couch in the middle of his brothers living room tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch, his sky blue eyes flickering over Canada as he flipped pancakes onto not-so-fancy glass plates with cartoonish depictions of moose and geese covering them completely. They all had bulging eyes, goofy smiles, horribly large heads, and Matthew couldn't help but glare down at them angrily with his exotic amethyst hues. His oddly coloured eyes stayed trained on the plate, not noticing his brother looking at him. Suddenly, his eyes flicked back up to look at the Americans. Alfred flinched, but Canada only huffed and looked away.

Alfred was perturbed. He noticed the Canadian was particularly harsh in his movements. Sharp and jerky. The movements that make someone look almost comical. The ones where their trying to look angry, but it's just funny to watch. Alfred's eyebrows raise thoughtfully as he watches his twin shove the grease-covered pan into the sink. That could mean a number of things, all of them simple to understand, really. Alfred had three categories for when his brother was acting like that. One, that Matthew was pissed. Two, Matthew was extremely pissed. Three, Matthew was about to fucking murder someone in their sleep pissed. Basically, that meant that there weren't a lot of emotions that could be ailing his twin. So, in conclusion, Alfred surmised that Mattie was just really fucking pissed. Not that Alfred gave a flying fuck. It wasn't his fault. The Canadian, however, thought otherwise. He was still glaring heatedly at his cheap china. Matthew didn't seem to notice Alfred staring at him at all, or if he did he didn't give two shits about it. He was to busy glaring down at his plate, where a moose sat smiling much too widely, a canadian flag draped across its back. The moose on the plate was somehow taunting to him, and he shoveled pancakes on its face angrily. He had a cute little pout adorning his face, and he was mumbleing to himself softly. 

He was muttering something under his breath about 'not being noticed unless somebody wants something from him', and how 'people took advantage of him'. His violet, almost amethyst, eyes were glaring off into space. Suddenly he wanted to galre at someone who would feel his anger. So, he glared at his brother in the living room, his nose sruching up adorably, as it always did when the Canuck was pissed or frustrated. 

He looked back at the food, still muttering, before deciding that it needed some maple-goodness. Due to his anger, he had almost forgotten it. Unbelievable. Completely unreal. He swore, the mind games and other shit Alfred was pulling was getting on the Arctic Nations nerves. He grumbled under his breath about how lovely it would be to choke the obnoxious nation to death. Probably very fulfilling. He shook his head, clearing the oh-so beautiful images regretfully from his brain. As he hopped lightly on the tips of his toes over to the cupboard for his beloved maple syrup, Alfred was not-so-discreetly watching the way ass hislooked in the much-too-baggy pair of jeans he was wearing. He wished that his twin would wear some clothes that actually fit him, so he could have a nice view of his beloved 'little' brother. Of course, Matthew was too busy being pissed to notice it, luckily enough for Alfred. Because if he had, there would have been hell to pay. The kind of lovely hell where bloody hockey sticks exist. 

Alfred licked his lips, completely agreeing with his little* brother's earlier statement. He definitely wanted something from his twin, and although he had asked (not so politely) Mattie for his homemade pancakes, it wasn't the flapjacks he was after. No, definitely not those. Nope. He wanted his brother. It was nasty, he knew, but he honestly didn't give a rat's ass. His eyes followed the Canadian man (and his ass, oh they were definitively following that particular part of the Canadian man's body) as he made his way over to the couch clutching the plates with both hands. 

"Here," He snapped thrusting a plate into the hands of the American, before stalking away to the other side of the couch, and flopping down in it. The hood of the red hoodie he was wearing fell halfway onto his face, obscuring it partially, until a soft (but angry) puff of air made it lift slightly. It immediately fell back in his face, and he let out a dejected sigh. Alfred, however, was smirking and chuckleing arrogantly. He puffed his chest and gave his best attempt not to burst into a full-blown fit of laughter. Matthew was glaring daggers at his brother the entire time he was chuckling. He looked unappreciative of Alfred's sense of humor. He ignored his brother, (or tried to) and wiggled around until he was in a comfortable position sitting down criss-cross apple sauce, his legs tucked messily under him, while he scowled delectably (the delectable part Alfed's opinion).

 Yeah, America thought, he would rather eat him then these pancakes, that's for damn sure. 

Unaware of the...  interesting...  thoughts his brother was pondering, the Arctic nation started angrily shoving pancakes into his face. He growled, plunging his fork into the syrup-covered pancakes, before angrily pulling up the fork with a rather large chunk of pancake, before stuffing it in his mouth. 

He tried to chew the large piece of 'maple covered goodness' as he liked to call it, before gagging and almost choking, making the American laugh loudly. He glared, finally swallowing,  and scrunched up his nose again at his brother, before huffing and facing a different direction refusing to look at the American. 

"Why are you here, Alfred? Don't tell me it's about pancakes; you don't even like pancakes all that much! I'm not even sure if you've ever had any!" Snarled the Canadian in disgust, finally, after sitting in silence for a good ten minutes. 

The American chuckled, swishing his fork around in the air, and replied, "Awww, don't get all huffy dude! I'm just visiting my favorite twin!" 

The Canadian snorted. "I'm your only twin." 

The American laughed loudly, completely ignoring the venom in his brothers voice. Mattie huffed, scrunching his nose up even more, glowering at his brother. He's adorable!! Alfred fangirled, wanting to leap over an glomp his brother. Actually, he wanted to more then glomp his brother, but all in good time. Instead, he laughed again and started stuffing his face with food. Mattie narrowed his violet eyes at the north American nation as they twinkled in distrust. 

His brother, Alfred, almost never visited him, but when he did it was only for political reasons, or if he wanted the northern nation to do something for him, like help him come up with 'heroic ideas', or watch his favorite horror movies with him. 

He never visited Matthew just to visit him, and he never ever did anything his northern ally wanted to do. He always did what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it, and never compromised. They always had the same conversations over and over when his southern neighbor came to visit, and almost all of them resulted in an pissed, buff Canadian man chasing a sreaming American around the small, cozy log-cabin in the wilderness.

 

"Hey, America, Wanna go to the store? I need to pick up some Arctic char* for kumajiji at the deli."

"Why? So I can hear a bunch of Canadians apologize to me as walk down the aisles?"

 

"Wanna go to the park? There's a lake, and I here they have nice ice-fishing this time of the year."

"Hell no! Hey...          wait, isn't ice fishing this time of year as good as any?"

 

"Do you want some Maple syrup? Maybe some pancakes, as well? Their homemade."

"Do I look Canadian to you?"

 

"Want to go hunt caribou? I think I have an extra rifle in the back."

"Uh, no. Gross dude. Ya' nasty."

 

"Hey, I'm gonna make some poutine, do you want any? I think I have enough ingredients for two people."

"What the fuck is poo-teen?" 

 

"Do you want to play hockey?"

"Hell no!!!! Do I look like I have a death wish or somethin'!?!"

 

But the worst things that happened when the narcissistic American invited himself over the Mattie's house were the arguments. The heated fighting could go on for weeks, months even! And they didn't end until Matthew apoloized to his brother for something he most likely didn't start. 

But there was one argument that still tainted the mind of the polite country. It was the one argument where his brother had crossed the line. Not by coincidence, it was also the first argument in which Alfred apologized, and first at that. Actually, the arctic nation didn't apologize at all.

"I'm cooler then you!" 

"Alfre-"

"Admit it!! I'll always be better then you!"

"Just st-" 

"And hella sexier!" 

"Please, brother. Your scaring me." 

"Not until you admit that I'm way cooler, and better then you in every way." 

"No. Your really not."

"Prove it, you maple-loving sonnova bi-"

"Alfred! Language!" 

"Bitch. In fact, your a fucking pussy! Even Italy would beat you in a fair fight!" 

"Free health care."

"Wha-"

"Marriage equality." 

"Bu-"

 "Clamato."

"What the fu-" 

"Montréal."

"Dude. Really?"

"Basketball."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Peameal bacon."

"Seriously, man! It's the same as-"

"Winter. We're better at it." 

"Yeah, but that's only cuz' you guys are part snow demon!" 

"Alfred. Snow demon?"

"Or maybe it's because you guys make really sexy Mounties!" 

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! That's what it has to do with anything!"

"Stop. Just stop."

"Why!? Because I'm better then you!? Is that why you want me to stop!?"

"No, it's not. I want you to stop because your embarrassing yourself."

"Your an asshole."

"Your illogical."

"I'm perfectly legal!! I'm American!"

"Your an idiot. It's a wonder we're even related,."

"..."

"..."

"But we Americans have somethin' on you!!" 

"Oh. What would that be?"

"Your as just as girly as Justin Bieber! I betcha' all Canadians wear lip gloss, and make-up like that pussy of a pop-star!"

 

At that moment in time, Alfred saw his first hysterical Canadian. 

Then again, he never saw Mattie play hockey before, so it wasn't that bad, but it was still quite a shock for the narcissistic country. Never before had he been punched by his quiet, polite, and mild-mannered brother. And he never knew his brother had such a sick upper-cut. I mean, he had heard of how the Canadian man Rick Nelson had punched a black bear, but he thought that that story was just that; a story. 

He went home from his brothers house with a black eye, and a few missing teeth. He didn't come to the meeting the following day. The Canadian however, was in worse shape then his Southern neighbor. The cruel comment had left him feeling depressed for the next few days, and the blond still shuddered at his brothers low blow, even though he said those cruel words a little over a month ago. 

He shook his head, snapping out of his reverie when he noticed Alfred staring at him with stars in his sky blue eyes. He was practically vibrating, bouncing and swaying on his couch like a mad-man. Mattie stared dolefully at his brother, his lips pursed as he tried to understand in what had happened while he had been enthralled in his thoughts and memories. 

"Dude!! How did you learn to make pancakes!? From, like, the god of fuckin' awesomeness!?" Yipped the blue-eyed male as he stared at his brother in wide eyed amazement. 

Mattie blinked, unused to compliments from his brother. A light flush crept up his neck and burned his ears and cheeks, and he stuttered, trying to reply to his brother. 

"Y-you mean you've never h-had my pancakes before?" He said finally, his violet eyes opening wide. "But you live right next to me!"

America 'psshawed' at his younger brother, and waved his hand at him, as if silencing him. "Dude, course' I had your pancakes before. I'm trying ta' give you a complement," the American chirped. "I, uh- okie? I didn't kn-" Canada started before his brother cut him off.  

"Yeah, yeah. What ever. Can I have s'more?!" The American said while he eyed the round bread-like circles covered in sticky syrup that were on the Canadians plate. He had already finished his, the Canadian guessed because his plate was empty. The Canadian pouted, his cheeks puffing up adorably, not enjoying being ignored yet again by Alfred. 

Alfred, on the other hand was almost done waiting for what he had come to this wretched,  cold, and unforgiving land for. His brother. And not for the reason Canada would expect. No, America was after his brother in a way that would make England toss his cookies. He was out to discover uncharted parts of Canada, to put it simply. He chuckled darkly to himself, thinking of a wanton Canada writhing and squirming underneath him in pleasure. In Alfred's thoughts his brothers violet eyes were unfocused, his hair mused, and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and as Alfred pounded into him roughly. Hickeys and red marks would be covering every inch of him, while he mewled wantonly, fisted the blanket and curled his toes, and screamed Americas name as he begged his brother to finish him. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head as Mattie rose from his side of the couch, tossing the left-over pancake and a half to his pet polar bear, much to to the disappointment of Alfred who let out a dejected sigh. The bear happily snapped up the scraps, and smirked smugly at the American nation, while Mattie grabbed his empty plate into and walked the kitchen to start cleaning up. Alfred glared at the animal, before the bear got up and sauntered out of the room, heading for Canada's room. 

America was so done. He had braved the Canada wilderness to get to his brothers household, and the fucking polite (hot) Canuck was distrustful! He was just trying to get in the damn Canadian's pants!! He was gonna fuck that maple mother fucker into the ground, and it didn't matter if it was consensual or not. 

So as soon as the Canuck had turned his back to the horny American, the nation pounced. With deft movements, and immense strength, he dragged to the struggling  man over to the couch. Pinning his wrist above his head with one hand, easily. He smirked down at Canada, who merely blinked in surprise.

"A-Alfred!! Wha-what are you doing!" yelped the Canadian man after he registered what had happened. As he talked,  a wandering hand decided to lift the hem of his shirt up, revealing pale skin.

"Fucking you. What else?" America smirked, looking devilish. The violet eyed man Let out a startled 'eep!' sound, before he started squirming in earnest.

"Wha-what the fuck Al!" The Canuck yelped when he heard the lewd words, and felt cold fingers slide up his baggy sweatshirt. "S-stop!" 

But the American had no intention of stopping; no, he was only just getting started. The Canadian looked like he was going to say something, or possibly scream, so Alfred clamped his mouth onto the Canuck's harshly, shutting him up. Mattie whimpered, as he felt his brother steal his lips for a cruel lip-lock. 

It felt less like a kiss, and more like a boulder had fallen on his face.

Meanwhile, while the narcissistic country's  face assaulted his little brothers, his hand had wormed its way up his shirt and sweater, and was proceeding to rip them off none-too-gently. Mattie's violet hues opened wide, and he stared down at the offending hand that was attempting to yank his clothes off with a stunned expression. After a minute, the hand gave up and finally just ripped the fabric off of the pale, toned chest. Mattie, who was still having his face be assaulted, yelped into the kiss when he felt the cold air.

Finally! thought Alfred as he broke the kiss to look at his brother, wanting to see every inch of him. Mattie gasped for air, drooling slightly as he heaved for breath. 

The American was surprised, to say the least.

Under the pale mans sweatshirt was a wonderland. Pale, snowy, and surprisingly scarred skin barely concealed sinewy muscles that writhed underneath. The muscled flickered as they were stretched taut, and then were relaxed. His eyes followed them, mesmerized, until they ghosted over a large scar. It wasn't deep, but it looked like it was hella painful when it first happened. And huge. Very huge. Like, bigger then Florida huge. Well, not that big.

"Holy shit, Mattie!" I said bewildered, trailing a hand over the large scar, and the violet eyed man shivered. "What the hell happened here!?" 

"None of your b-business!" He growled, but his voice tapered at the end, due to the hand that had ghosted over his left nipple. America smirked.

"Please?" He whined innocently, a small smirk tugging at his lips, his hand roughly tweaking the pert nipple. Matthew whimpered, the sound one of pain and pleasure, but shook his head denying his brother's request for information about the large scar. 

"N-no!! Get off me!" He tried to sound threatening, but it failed when a gasp escaped his lips, and he started to struggle harder. He whined and mewled as the blue eyed man on top of him smirked and pinched his fingers together cruelly

"I don't think I will," He said, maneuvering his knee so it was between the others previously clamped legs, somehow prying them apart to grind his leg into the half-hard bulge in the Canadian's jeans. 

"And ya' know if you don't tell me how you got that scar...     I'll have to punish you." A devilish smirk spread across his face and the pervy look sending a shiver down the arctic nation's spine.

The Country opened his mouth to speak, but was shut up when a face crashed into his. The lips pushed into his, hard, the force and neediness of his brother's kiss startling the Arctic nation. After a minute of the rough treatment, Canada's lips were nipped by his brother's sharp canines, and he knew his twin was asking for entrance. Instead of peacefully allowing his brother to dominate him, Canada denied him, sealing lips even tighter. The American growled, and tweaked the nipple he'd been playing with that was now bright red from the abuse, grinding the bruised nub between his fingers. 

Mattie groaned into the kiss, but kept his lips sealed shut as he tried to squirm out of his brothers grasp. He bit his lip, bruising the already swollen and sensitive muscles to try to keep the embarrassing noises in, and his twin's tongue out. Alfred frowned, and removed his face from the others, and staring down at the gasping man underneath him. 

His sky-blue eyes narrow, and he reached his hand that was to the tie around his neck before tugging it off. Mattie freezes, and trembles. Scared about what his twin is going to do, Matthew stops moving and stares at his brothers hand as it frees the tie. He trembles beneath his brother, still squirming. Once the tie is off, he flips Mattie over, and the country yelps in surprise. 

Before the Canuck could even register what was happening, he was lying on his stomach, with a face full of couch pillow, the course fabric scratching his face, and strong arm pressed between his shoulder blades. He struggled, and tried to break out of the American's grasp, but it was in vain. 

He felt the tie being wrapped around his hands a few times, before being pulled into a tight knot. Then, he feels the hand that was holding his wrists together disappear, only to feel it tugging on the back of his pants. He shifts under the arm that's holding the upper half of his body down, and somehow manages to look back at his soon-to-be rapist brother.

"The view is nice back here, Matt. Yeah, I'm gettin' exited just looking at you." America purred, and moved his hand to grip his twin's ass, while pushing him on his knees so his ass was in the air. Matthew squeaked, surprised, and his entire frame trembled with rage and embarrassment. America was right, though. Any male that looked at him right now would get impossibly hard. 

He was on his stomach, his ass in the air, a dazed but angry expression on his face, his glasses barely hanging off his nose. He was as red as one of Spain's ripe tomatoes, and his sweatshirt was hanging half-way off him, leaving nothing that it once hid to the imagination, including the 'hella sexy' scar as America had started to think of it as. 

America sat behind his twin and wolf whistled, slapping his ass. Hard. Matthew flinched, but still turned to glare at his perverted brother. He sat in embarrassment as his brother babbled nonsense about 'enjoying the view', and tried to formulate a plan. His eyes narrowed in thought, and he wiggled around unconsciously, much to the amusement of his brother. He would try to use a different method, instead of glaring and snarling like he normally would.

It was one he hadn't tried out in a long time; since before he had ran with the natives. Twisting, he brought his ass higher, lowered his back so he looked some-what like a cat that was arching its back. Turning his head, he let his hair go in his face and his eyes open just a little wider. He let his already dark blush get even darker. The look on his face was almost contrite as he avoided looking his brother in the eyes, but his face still pointed in his direction.

"Uh, A-Alfred? Isn't this a.. a little, umm, un-unconventional?" He whimpered, letting his glasses fall slightly down his face, to hang crookedly off his nose. He sniffed, pretending to try to move around to get more comfortable, but really he was just wiggling his ass around. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know he was adorable, and enticing. 

He was a man, after all, and he knew what appealed to him. His thoughts were that maybe he get Alfred to think he would do 'it' consensually, but make a break for it after he untied him. 

He could see his brother stiffen, and swallow thickly. The arctic nation could see the tent in his southern neighbors pants get substantially bigger. He could feel his eyes on him, roving over all the contours that was his form, and he battled internally not to just kick his creep of a brother in the face.

Sighing happily, his brother flipped him over again, and pulled his legs up so that they were resting on his shoulders.

"You still haven't told me what that scar is from!~" trilled the American in a sing-song voice, before hooking his fingers around the zipper on the front of his jeans. The Canadian's half aroused member was stirring to life slowly. 

"Alfred," he whined while wriggling and trying to get get free, "p-please let me go!"

Alfred grinned, and tugged off the jeans, so that Mattie was left in only maple-leaf printed boxers. Then he proceeded to strip himself until he too, was in his boxers. Mattie looked away the entire time, a huge blush on his face. While he was still looking away, Alfred yanked the arctic nation's boxers off with flick of his wrist, and the nation underneath him yelped at the cold air. Then, without any warning, three fingers were pushed into his mouth. 

"Suck," Alfred grinned, "or I'm gonna fuck you dry."

Mattie whimpered, knowing his attempts to be adorable had failed, or maybe had worked to well, but he still took the fingers in his mouth and swished them around. He had heard how painful this could be, and he wanted to Have as little uncomfortableness as he could. Under his tongue, over his tongue, under his tongue, over his tongue, under his tongue, over his tongue... he repeated this action with his brothers fingers just to tease poor horny Alfred. He was so gonna get the narcissistic country back for this...   this indecency. Tomorrow, the day after, weeks or even months from now, he was going to get his brother back.

Finally when America couldn't stand it anymore, he yanked his hand out of his twin's mouth, although a small trail of saliva still connected them. Growling Alfred reached over the Canadian and spread his unsuspecting cheeks apart. His slimy fingers were pushing at the hole, before they finally breached and pushed into the knuckle, relentlessly. The arctic nation screamed  and whimpered in discomfort, trying to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much. The fingers curled, poked, and prodded his inside to no end, searching for the spot that would make him scream. They massaged the tight ring of muscles without mercy, and that alone turned Matthew into moaning mess. A third finger was added, and started to probe his anal muscle even more. He hissed and mewled, trying to escape the digits moving inside him, while subconsciously pushing back on them a few times. While he was battling with being prepared, Alfred was having a hard time not yanking his fingers out and pounding into the mewling mess that was his brother. 

I mean, he looked fucking sexy enough without his clothes but dear god those noises were driving him insane! Finally, after searching for what felt like an uncomfortable (and although he wouldn't admit it to himself, slightly pleasurable) eternity for Matthew, the fingers found what they were looking for. The nation's entire body flooded with pleasure and he moaned loudly while arching his back wantonly. His neglected cock twitched, precum leaking out of the tip, and Alfred smirked happily at it. The pleasure racked through his body as Alfred started assaulting that bundle of nerves. He massaged it slowly, and Matthew panted, moaned, and begged for something he could not articulate.

"A-Alfred, I ca-can't, ah! N-no more!" He whimpered, tears staring to pool at the corners of his eyes. The room wen silent. Dead silent. The fingers stopped moving, vaguely surprising the wanton Canadian, and to his utter horror, he whines at the loss of friction. He hears something behind him move. Alfred pulled his fingers out suddenly, and this time Matthew shamelessly mewled at the sudden empty feeling. But his didn't whine for long. Something bigger prodded his entrance and he gasped. His wildly frantic violet eyes flew over his shoulder to look at his brother, right as the head was slowly pushed into him. The Arctic nation screamed in agony, and Alfred groaned loudly, licking his lips as he stared down at his poor defenseless brother with predatory eyes. He just looked so fuckable; hair mussed, glasses askew, blushing crimson all down his face and neck, head lolling, tongue out, and to top it off he was clawing at everything in in reach, trying to get away. It was adorable, if somewhat futile. He couldn't get away, Alfred's grip on his hips kept him from going anywhere but up and down on Alfred's (too large) cock.

"Y-you feel so good M-Mattie~   ahh!~  so tight.~" America groaned, slowing sheathing himself completely inside of his twin, which was a tough feat due to the lack of lubrication. Yeah, Alfred shoulda' tnought of that. Breathing heavily, he looked down at his brother, who had tears of pain streaming down his face. He was crying out in pain, and crescent shapes were dug into his palms due to his fingernails pressing into the tender skin.

It was such a fucking turn on for America. His brother looking so vulnerable and adorable, and all too desperate. His sadist switch turned on, and he couldn't stop himself anymore. He licked his lips, a slow purr rumbling in his chest. Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Alfred yanked Matthew's leg over his head, which was very uncomfortable for the Arctic nation. But before he could protest, Alfred started to pound into him roughly (and sideways), not pausing to let him adjust at all, even though it was very painful for him. Even with proper lubrication it still would have been painful, but now it was just unbearable. The Arctic nation let out a screech of pain as all his senses were filled with intense agony. Over and over his brother pulled out to the tip, and slammed in mercilessly. Matthew whimpered and mewled incoherently and clawed and grabbed at the pillows uselessly as he begged with small keening noises for the pain to end, while he was trying to find the words to tell his brother to stop, or at least slow down a little. 

All that came out was unintelligible begging and sobbing accompanied by moans, and all that did was his drive southern neighbor to the brink of insanity. Mattie could feel his brother grow bigger inside him with every keening sound he uttered, but now matter how hard he tried to silence them, they escaped him easily. For Alfred, every little sound made him want to pound harder, every twist of his brother hips made him want to go faster, every beg and sob made him want to grind his little Canadian brother into the fucking ground. So he did just that. Picking up one leg and pushing the other down with bruising strength, he pounded into the writhing and whimpering Canadian sideways, with inhuman speed and strength that were almost breaking the poor arctic nation..

"A-Alfred!! Sta- hah!!~ plea-se stop!" He wailed, trying to free his hands from the tie. He wanted Alfred to stop, or at least slow down slightly. If he kept pounding into him roughly until he came, the small Canadian probably wouldn't walk for weeks, maybe months. But there was noting he could do, noting expect wait for his brothers completion while he writhed in pain and small bursts of pleasure that had started to accompany the excruciating pain.

That time, he was positive his brother was going faster, much to his dismay. But he found himself caring less and less. His eyesight was starting to go blurry; the pain and the pleasure were mixing, and it wouldn't be long until they both felt the same. Both feelings so intense. He felt like he was melting. He babbled, telling his his brother to go faster, but to slow down. He was so confused. His body throbbed, begging Alfred to go faster, to pound him into oblivion, but his mind screeched to him how wrong this was. Finally, his body won, and all he wanted was Alfred to finish him. His neglected dick was weeping precum, and the coil in his stomach was threatening to snap any second.

Alfred felt like he was on cloud nine. The musky, heady scent of sex filtered through his nose, and the sweat trailed down his back. When he cocked his head to look at his twin, he saw the boneless heap of pleasure filled flesh that had once been his brother, as the piece of what-was-once-human's violet eyes seemed to stare at him through a foggy mist and haze of pleasure and his was grinded unmercilessly into the couch.

Then america brushed that special spot again, this time with his cock. Screaming until his voice broke, Matthew came hard, ignoring everything else but the pleasure. Still pounding into his brother, Alfred groaned happily at the sensation of his brothers tensing and twitching muscles. Still pounding roughly into the Canadian, Alfred growled and his thrusts became more erratic and sloppy. He was panting hard and shuddering. Then Alfred came inside him, burying himself deep inside of his twin.

Both sat there and panted. Matthew's violet eyes were unfocused, his hair mussed, and his brain briefly registered that his wrists were grinding together painfully. He barely registered Alfred untieing them, a sheepish look on his face.

"Mattie," Alfred panted, speaking softly for the first time in his entire life, "I-I think...    I think I may... possibly...  probably...," He stopped and cleared his throat, his sky blue hues twinkling beautifully as they stared at his twin, "I love you."

Matthew blushed, and stared at him incredulously, not believing what had just heard. His amethyst eyes wondered over to Alfred's, his sharp violet gaze searching for any sign of a lie. Alfred's eyes were looking everywhere but his own. He was so nervous, and it made the Canadian's heart beat faster.

"O-of course I love your ass too!!! Haha... ha." He tried to amend his words as quickly as he could. He reached his hand to back of his head and scratched. His face was downcast, and he seemed to grow even more anxious. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but he was stopped abruptly as a certain Canadian's lips smashed into his own.

They pressed incessantly, and he felt them part slightly. Next thing he knew, Matthew's tongue was pressing against his lips. His sky-blue hues were open wide, and stared incredulously at his brother, who was continuing to kiss him roughly, before relaxing slightly. He hurriedly parted his lips, letting his brothers tongue in. It was met with resistance however, and soon Alfred had dominated the kiss. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and they only stopped when their lungs burned for air.

"I love you too, asshole," Matthew panted. A large lopsided grin was on his face. "But you owe me. You kinda just murdered my ass with your dick. And I probably won't be able to go to the game tomorrow. You know the Toronto Maple's were gonna play against- ,"

He was cut off abruptly, his brother pulling him close for a crushing bear hug. He stopped talking, and sat there comfortably wrapped in his brother's warm arms. They sat there for about an hour, both falling asleep quickly.

Suddenly, hearing an odd noise, both of the twins heads shot up awakening from their peaceful dozing. Sky blue, and violet eyes wondered the room, until they managed to turn their heads toward the noise from the other side of the beige living room. Their eyes wondered around a bit before they fell on the open door. They slowly turned to the right of the door.

And looked right into the horrified evergreen eyes of a very, very disturbed Englishman. It was then Alfred remembered he didn't pull out.


End file.
